Une dernière fois
by Blihioma
Summary: Des siècles se sont écoulés et pourtant il est toujours là. Sa mémoire parfois floue, parfois vivace, se réveille à la vue des rues si familières. Il marchait parfois à ses côtés dans ces mêmes allées, mais il était parti... Il aurait tellement voulu le serrer une dernière fois contre lui avant qu'il ne disparaisse...!


**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Tandis que les personnages de Fairy Tail et le manga sont à Hiro Mashima.

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Genre** **:** Romance / Hurt/Comfort

 **Univers** **:** Fairy Tail

 **Pairing** **:** Acnologia x Harry Potter

 **Evénement** **:** Saint-Valentin

Encore un autre OS pour la Saint-Valentin pour vous mes petits sorciers ! Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux, sur plein de fandoms différents, d'ailleurs il n'y aura pas que des Crossover hein ! La preuve, j'ai déjà posté un Reborn ;)

Cette fois nous sommes donc dans le fandom de Fairy Tail avec Harry Potter et j'estime donc nous nous trouvons avant l'Arc Arbaless, voilà !

J'espère que vous aimerez ma version d'Acnologia et sa petite histoire avec Harry,

Sur ce, bonne lecture :3

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Une dernière fois**_

 **…**

Il marchait dans les rues pour une fois dans sa forme humaine, sans chercher la destruction de cette misérable race humaine. Aujourd'hui il n'avait pas envie de ça. Il voulait juste se perdre dans ses pensées et les apprécier à leur juste valeur. S'imprégner de l'atmosphère qui semblait toujours entourer sa moitié disparue, l'aidait à mieux se souvenir…

 _Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant une douce caresse sur son visage et il regarda son amant lui sourire amoureusement. Il ne pouvait rêver meilleur réveil. Il soupira de plaisir quand il sentit le fantôme des lèvres de son aimé sur les siennes._

 _« Bonjour, quel jour sommes-nous ? » Murmura l'autre homme avec de l'amusement dans la voix._

 _« Le jour de cette tradition humaine stupide qui dit que je dois être doux et prévenant avec toi. » Rétorqua-t-il avec sarcasme._

 _« Tout à fait, tu dois prendre soin de moi aujourd'hui. »_

 _« Tu es déjà mon trésor, Harry. » Fit-il en l'embrassant tendrement._

 _Le sorcier se laissa fondre dans les bras de son amant, frissonnant lorsqu'il sentit ses bras attraper sa taille. Ses grandes paumes chaudes lui faisaient toujours cet effet, mais ces mots lui faisaient encore plus plaisir, il exprimait si rarement ses sentiments envers lui de manière si explicite._

On le bouscula et il grogna presque sur l'impudent qui fit un bond sur le côté malgré tout, en croisant son regard meurtrier. Le coup l'avait sorti de ses pensées et il jeta un coup d'œil aux décorations roses qui avaient été accrochées sur toutes les maisons et sur tous les magasins. Les fleuristes ambulants s'étaient multipliés pour cette journée et ils essayaient de vendre des roses à tous les couples qu'ils pensaient voir.

Alors qu'il faisait son chemin dans l'allée principale de cette petite ville, son regard fut attiré par l'étal d'un vieil homme qui semblait presqu'endormi derrière son stand. Il proposait toute sorte de fleurs de toutes les couleurs, mais il ne voyait que l'unique rose noire qui trônait dans un coin de la table. Sa signification était si sombre qu'elle semblait déplacée pour cette journée fêtant l'amour.

 _« Viens voir ça, une rose noire ! » S'exclama Harry en le tirant vers une fleuriste qui grimaça en voyant leurs mains liés._

 _Le sorcier ne s'en préoccupa même pas et s'intéressa plutôt à la délicate fleur, qui semblait aspirer toute la lumière qui l'entourait, par ses pétales aux couleurs des ténèbres._

 _« Dans le langage des fleurs, la rose noire signifie la perte ou la fin d'une période. » Lui raconta le jeune homme en se saisissant de deux roses._

 _« Quoi, c'est une manière de dire que tu me quittes ? » Rigola-t-il avec amusement, sachant que ce n'était pas le cas._

 _Le doux sourire qu'il reçut le lui confirma. Harry paya pour les deux fleurs, faisant fi du regard méprisant que la fleuriste lui envoya. Il obtint l'une des roses et il la regarda un moment. La couleur sombre des pétales lui rappelait les cheveux désordonnés de son amant. Il sourit à cette pensée._

 _« Les humains estiment que toute fin est mauvaise, et pour cela tout ce qui s'y rapporte est vu comme un désastre. Pourtant nous vivons chaque soirée comme la fin d'un jour. Cette fleur pourrait très bien signifier la fin d'une période où je t'aime pour que durant la prochaine, je puisse t'aimer encore plus. » Sourit Harry._

 _Il jeta un nouveau un coup d'œil à la fleur qu'il tenait dans sa main. Elle symboliserait donc la fin de leur amour actuel pour un nouveau encore plus fort ? Cela ressemblait bien à son amant, mais généralement il était plus impulsif…_

 _« En fait, elle a attiré mon attention juste parce qu'elle me fait penser à toi. » Rigola doucement Harry en portant la fleur à son visage pour en embrasser délicatement les fragiles pétales._

 _Voilà qui était bien plus concevable venant de lui._

 _« C'est pareil pour moi. » Répondit-il en inspirant le parfum de la rose, tout en fixant son amant de son regard bleu-gris._

 _Harry rougit légèrement avant de lui sourire avec bonheur._

« Je vais vous la prendre. » Déclara-t-il abruptement au vendeur.

Celui-ci sursauta hors de son sommeil et le fixa un moment avant de lui tendre la fleur et de récupérer l'argent pour celle-ci. Il le regarda tristement et déclara avec empathie :

« Je suis sûr qu'elle repose en paix, monsieur. » Déclara le vieil homme en fixant la sinistre fleur, le faisant se tendre.

« Ce n'est pas une rose de deuil. » Grogna-t-il, se sentant presqu'obligé de continuer. « Ce n'est que la fin d'un amour pour qu'il renaisse encore plus fort. »

Il partit rapidement, refusant de rester prêt de l'homme plus longtemps. Il avait beau avoir dit ça, cette fleur n'avait plus que cette signification pour lui… Harry était mort en s'interposant entre lui et un dragon qui l'avait attaqué. Il perdit la raison ce jour-là et il se mit dès lors à tuer tous les dragons qui se trouvèrent sur son chemin. Il devint même l'un d'entre eux pour mieux les exterminer et on lui donna le nom d'Acnologia…

Il aimerait tellement le serrer contre lui une dernière fois… !

La tige de la fleur se fendit dans son poing serré. Le bruit sec le fit s'arrêter et il regarda la pauvre rose malmenée. Son cœur aussi était fendu en deux… Soudain deux fines mains sur posèrent sur la sienne, et une douce lueur verte les entourèrent. Lorsque les deux mains quittèrent sa vue, la fleur était de nouveau en un seul morceau… Il n'osa pas pour autant relever la tête, craignant une illusion, un mirage trop douloureux…

« Je t'ai toujours dit qu'il fallait que tu sois délicat avec les fleurs, Asha. » Murmura une voix sortant d'outre-tombe.

Le dénommé Asha releva brusquement la tête et la fleur glissa hors de sa main pour tomber par terre, oubliée de tous, alors que le célèbre Dragon de la Destruction, serrait contre lui un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs désordonnés et aux yeux verts d'une rare intensité.

« Tu es réel… ? » Chuchota Acnologia, sans prendre la peine de cacher son espoir désespéré.

« Oui. Je suis là. Je t'ai enfin retrouvé. » Lui offrit le sorcier revenu d'entre les morts.

Lorsqu'il était mort sous le feu de ce dragon, il s'était de nouveau réveillé dans la Gare de King Cross. Il avait voulu retourner immédiatement auprès d'Asha, mais la Grande Faucheuse l'avait arrêtée. Son corps avait été réduit en cendres, s'il retournait maintenant dans le monde des humains, son âme errerait sans trouver de corps. Il avait dû attendre que son corps se reforme pour enfin retourner là-bas. Lorsqu'il avait de nouveau ouvert les yeux sur le ciel bleu, des dizaines d'années s'étaient écoulées… Presqu'un siècle en réalité.

Harry avait cru son amant mort après tout ce temps, et si parfois des histoires sur Acnologia, le Dragon de la Destruction, lui étaient parvenues, il n'avait jamais fait le lien avec son Asha taciturne et solitaire. Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant au Royaume de Fiore il y a plus de dix ans, et en croisant un mage de la Guilde de Fairy Tail, que l'espoir germa en lui. Cet homme gravement blessé qui portait dans ses blessures, la trace de la magie d'Asha… Guildarts, puisque tel était son nom, lui raconta le terrible combat qu'il avait vécu avec ce dragon maudit, alors qu'il le soignait son corps déchiré.

Il était immédiatement partit sur les traces de cet Acnologia, espérant qu'Asha et lui n'était qu'une même et seule personne. Cependant, le temps qu'il reçoive des informations sur ses apparitions ponctuelles et qu'il se rende sur place, il n'y avait généralement plus aucune trace du dragon, à l'exception des paysages de désolations qu'il laissait derrière lui. Il n'avait pas perdu espoir, mais en ce jour de fête, il était rentré chez eux pour se remémorer des moments passés. Cette petite ville avait toujours été modeste et elle n'avait presque pas changé. Asha et lui vivaient à l'époque dans une petite maison de bois au cœur de la forêt, presqu'en ermite. Mais leur maison n'était plus qu'une ruine et même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, Harry n'aurait pas eu le cœur à y vivre seul.

Quand il avait aperçu la silhouette sombre, inquiétante et terriblement familière de son amant, il n'y avait pas tout de suite cru. Il s'était dit que son imagination lui jouait des tours, mais il avait acheté cette rose noire et les mots qu'il avait dit au fleuriste… Son regard autrefois arrogant, presque méprisant, n'était plus qu'un puits de souffrance… Quand la fleur s'était brisée dans son poing, Harry n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il n'avait pas pu attendre plus longtemps.

Ils n'étaient plus seuls, ils n'étaient plus séparés par la mort ou par les mers et les terres. Ils étaient enfin revenus l'un vers l'autre, ils étaient enfin de nouveau ensemble. Asha sentit quelques larmes couler sur ses joues, mais il ne chercha même pas à les retenir, il était si heureux ! C'était comme si un poids venait de quitter son cœur. Des lèvres s'écrasèrent hâtivement sur les siennes. Cela ne ressemblait en rien aux baisers qu'initiaient généralement Harry, mais ils en avaient tellement besoin ! Des bras se nouèrent autour de son cou et Asha rapprocha son amant un peu plus de lui. Même si ce n'était qu'un songe, laissez-le rêver une dernière fois à cet amour perdu et à l'espoir de le retrouver.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Et voilà pour celui-là ! La fin vous donne presque le doute qu'Acnologia rêve ou non, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai trouvé que c'était une belle fin, alors je l'ai laissé ainsi, mais entre nous, ce n'est pas un rêve ;)

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette petite histoire car Acnologia est un personnage que j'adore et je trouve dommage qu'Hiro Mashima n'en n'est fait qu'un personnage semant juste la mort et la destruction en cherchant un adversaire assez fort pour lui… Il avait pourtant développé bien plus les autres Dragons Slayers, donc bon, j'ai décidé de l'approfondir moi-même xP

Pour ce qui est d'Harry, il est donc Maître de la Mort et se fait l'a rendu immortel. Pour cette histoire il n'a pas voyagé à travers les dimensions, le monde de Fairy Tail est juste « notre » futur. Et donc Harry a vécu jusqu'à cette date. Au passage, il peut aussi _s'endormir_ pour passer le temps et sauter plusieurs siècles et découvrir à chaque fois les nouveautés du monde. Il ne vit pas spécialement mal son immortalité même si au début cela lui a pesé.

En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plus et je vous dis à bientôt !


End file.
